


ii/i

by skazka



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Force Visions, Force Voyeurism, Making Out, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them are happy together. Kylo Ren watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ii/i

His hands are on her breasts, warm thumbing through her tugged down wrappings that makes her nipples prick up into points -- the girl laughs, a sweet uncertain sound, and he does too before he lowers his mouth. In the Force the two of them are breathlessly entwined, his leg between her knees, her hair spilling over his face in coils. Up against a bulkhead, or rolling on the floor? The perception is as clear as if they were before him -- the traitor's hands, the girl's skin, their radiant warmth enough to make Kylo Ren shiver. His own hands are cold.


End file.
